1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a temperature image, and ultrasound systems including the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Topical treatments applied to a tumor have been developed from invasive surgeries, such as an abdominal surgical operation, to minimally invasive surgeries. Non-invasive surgerical techniques and procedures are also being developed, and, a gamma knife, a cyber knife, a High Intensity Focused Ultrasound (HIFU) knife, and so forth are used in such procedures. Among these procedures, the HIFU knife is widely used in therapy that is harmless to the human body and is eco-friendly due to the use of ultrasonic waves.
HIFU therapy using an HIFU knife is a surgery method for removing and healing a tumor affected area by focusing and irradiating HIFU waves onto a tumor to cause focal destruction or necrosis of tumor tissue. HIFU therapy does not treat a two-dimensional plane, but treats a three-dimensional volume, and thus, temperature monitoring of the three-dimensional volume is desired.